El sueño
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Una antigua enemistad puede separar para siempre el amor de dos personas,las mentiras y las traiciones son el mayor obstaculo,podra un simple sueño ser mas poderoso que todo el rencor.RoyxRiza.Capitulo final
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Muchas veces a pesar de lo que desesperadamente sentimos debemos actuar de una forma distinta, dejar de lado lo que nos dicta el corazón para obedecer a lo que se espera de nosotros, por este motivo muchas veces los esfuerzos hechos fueron inadecuados para cicatrizar las profundas heridas mutuamente infligidas por los bandos enemigos. Existían entre los que ahora parecían tan unidos, enemistades privadas y el recuerdo de daños mortales; y, a menudo, las manos que se habían apretado en aparente saludo amistoso, cuando soltaban su apretón, asían la empuñadura de un arma, haciendo más caso a sus pasiones que a las palabras de cortesía que acababan de salir de sus labios. Muchos de los más fieros militares se retiraron a sus distantes provincias; y, mientras ocultaban en soledad su enconado descontento, anhelaban no menos ansiosamente el día en que pudieran mostrarlo abiertamente.

En una enorme casa, construida en una empinada escarpa dominando el valle, no lejos de la ciudad del este, moraba la última de su raza y heredera de su fortuna, una muchacha joven y hermosa. El año anterior lo había pasado en completa soledad en su apartado hogar; y el luto que llevaba por su padre y dos hermanos, víctimas de las guerras civiles, era una gentil y buena razón para no aparecer en la milicia, y mezclarse en sus festejos. Pero Riza había heredado extensas tierras; y pronto comprendió que el general Grumman, su abuelo y guardián, deseaba que ella otorgara su mano, a algún joven cuyos talentos personales le dieran derecho a tenerla. Riza, como respuesta, expresó su intención de profesar votos y retirarse a un convento. Su abuelo se lo prohibió seria y resueltamente, creyendo que semejante idea era el resultado de la sensibilidad sobreexcitada por la pena, y confiando en la esperanza de que, después de un tiempo, el genial espíritu de la juventud despejaría esta nube.

Había pasado un año y Riza todavía persistía; y, finalmente, Grumman, partidario de no ejercer presión, y deseoso también de juzgar por sí mismo los motivos que habían conducido a una joven tan hermosa, y agraciada con los favores de la fortuna, a desear enterrarse en un claustro, anunció su intención de oír sus razones nuevamente, ahora que había expirado el período de su luto; y si no aportaba, dijo el general, suficientes atractivos para hacerla cambiar de plan, daría su consentimiento para su realización.

Riza había pasado muchas horas tristes, muchos días de llanto, y muchas noches de doloroso insomnio. Había cerrado sus puertas a todos los visitantes; hizo votos de soledad y llanto. Dueña de sí misma, fácilmente silenció los ruegos y protestas de sus subordinados, y alimentó su pesar como si fuera la única cosa que amara en este mundo. Con todo, era demasiado penetrante, demasiado amargo, demasiado ardiente, para ser un huésped favorecido. De hecho, Riza, joven, ardiente y vivaz, luchaba, forcejeaba y anhelaba abandonarlo; pero todo lo que era alegre en sí mismo, o hermoso en su apariencia externa, servía únicamente para renovarlo; y con paciencia podía soportar mejor el peso de su aflicción, cuando, cediendo ante ella, la oprimía pero no la torturaba.

Riza había abandonado la casa para vagar por las tierras vecinas. Aun siendo excelsas y vastas las habitaciones de su hogar, se sentía acorralada entre sus paredes, bajo los calados techos. Asociaba las extensas tierras altas y el viejo bosque con los queridos recuerdos de su vida pasada, lo que la inducía a pasar horas y aun días bajo sus frondosos abrigos. El movimiento y el cambio perpetuo, como el viento agitando las ramas, o el viajero sol esparciendo sus rayos sobre ellas, la calmaban y la disuadían a abandonar ese tedioso pesar que embargaba su corazón con tan implacable agonía bajo el techo de su casa.

Existía un lugar al borde del bien arbolado parque, un rincón de tierra, desde donde podía percibir el campo que se extendía más allá, todavía muy poblado de altos y umbrosos árboles; un lugar del que ella había abjurado, pero hacia donde, inconscientemente, todavía tendían siempre sus pasos, y en donde de nuevo, por veintava vez ese día, se encontró de improviso. Se sentó en un montículo herboso y contempló melancólicamente las flores que ella misma había plantado para adornar el frondoso escondrijo, templo de la memoria y del amor para ella. Cogió la carta de su abuelo, que era para ella motivo de tanto desespero. El abatimiento se apoderó de sus facciones, y su noble corazón preguntaba al hado por qué, siendo tan joven, desprotegida y desamparada, tenía que enfrentarse a esta nueva forma de vileza.

«Únicamente deseo -pensó- vivir en la casa de mi padre, lugar familiar de mi infancia, para rociar con mis frecuentes lágrimas las tumbas de los que amé; y aquí en estos bosques, donde me posee un loco sueño de felicidad que me induce a festejar eternamente las exequias de la esperanza.»

Un crujido entre las ramas llegó a sus oídos; su corazón latió velozmente; todo de nuevo estaba en calma.

-¡Qué tonta soy! -medio murmuró-. Víctima de mi vehemente fantasía: porque aquí fue donde nos conocimos, aquí me senté a esperarlo, y ruidos como éste anunciaban su deseada proximidad; cada conejo que se agita, cada pájaro que despierta de su silencio, hablan de él. ¡Oh, Roy, en una ocasión mío! ¡Nunca alegrarás de nuevo con tu presencia este amado lugar, nunca más!

De nuevo se agitaron las ramas y se oyeron pasos entre los matorrales. Riza se levantó; su corazón latía a gran velocidad; debía ser la tonta de Winry, con sus impertinentes súplicas para que regresara. Pero los pasos eran más firmes y más silenciosos que los de su amiga; y entonces, emergiendo de las sombras, pudo percibir directamente al intruso. Su primer impulso fue huir, y luego de nuevo verlo, oír su voz, estar juntos antes de que ella interpusiera votos eternos entre ambos, y rellenar el inmenso abismo que la ausencia había abierto; eso ofendería a los muertos y suavizaría la fatal pena que hacía palidecer sus mejillas.

Capitulo 2.

Y ahora él estaba frente a ella, el mismo ser querido con el que ella ha intercambiado promesas de felicidad. Parecía, como ella, triste. Riza no pudo resistir la implorante mirada que le suplicaba que se quedara.

-Vengo, Riza -dijo el joven militar- sin ninguna esperanza de lograr doblegar tu inflexible voluntad. Vengo de nuevo a verte, y a despedirme antes de partir para una nueva guerra. Vengo a suplicarte que no te entierres en vida en un oscuro claustro para evitar a alguien tan odioso como yo, alguien a quien nunca verás más. Muera o no en el empeño, ¡mi amor y yo partimos para siempre!

-Eso sería terrible, si fuera cierto -dijo Riza-. Pero el Furer nunca perdería así a uno de sus mejores militares. El poder que le ayudaste a edificar, todavía debes protegerlo de sus enemigos. No, si alguna vez influí en tus pensamientos, no irás a morir en una estupida batalla.

-Una sola palabra tuya, Riza, podría detenerme... una sonrisa... -Y el joven amante se arrodilló ante ella.

La intención más cruel de la muchacha fue anulada por la imagen antes tan querida y familiar, ahora tan extraña y prohibida.

-¡No te demores más aquí! -gritó-. Ninguna sonrisa, ninguna palabra mía, serán de nuevo para ti. ¿Por qué estás aquí, donde vagan los espíritus de los muertos reclamando esas sombras como propias? ¡Maldita sea la falsa mujer que permita que el asesino disturbe el sagrado reposo de sus víctimas.

-Cuando nuestro amor era reciente y tú amable -replicó Roy- me enseñabas a penetrar las intrincaciones de estos bosques, y me dabas la bienvenida a este querido lugar donde una vez te juré que serías mía bajo estos mismos árboles.

-¡Fue un nefasto pecado -dijo Riza- abrir las puertas de la casa de mi padre al hijo de su enemigo, y abrumador debe ser el castigo!

El joven militar recuperaba su valor al hablar; todavía no se atrevía a moverse, no fuera que ella, que parecía en todo momento lista para huir, lo sorprendiera pese a su momentánea tranquilidad. Pero le replicó despacio.

-Aquellos fueron días felices, Riza, llenos de terror y de profunda alegría cuando la tarde me traía a tus pies; y mientras el odio y la venganza se apoderaban de aquellos que querían separarnos, este frondoso cenador iluminado por las estrellas era el santuario del amor.

-¿Felices? ¡Días miserables! -repitió Riza-, cuando pienso en el bien que podría reportar que faltara a mi deber, y en que esta desobediencia sería recompensada por Dios. ¡No me hables de amor, Roy! ¡Un mar de sangre nos separa para siempre! ¡No te acerques! Los difuntos y los seres queridos permanecen con nosotros incluso ahora: sus pálidas sombras me advierten de mi falta, y me amenazan por escuchar a su asesino.

-¡Yo no soy eso! -exclamó el joven-. Mira, Riza, cada uno de nosotros somos los últimos de nuestras respectivas familias. La muerte nos ha tratado cruelmente y estamos solos. No era así cuando nos amamos por vez primera; cuando mi padre, mis parientes, mi hermano, más aún, mi propia madre, lanzaban maldiciones sobre tu familia y los militares, y yo la bendecía a pesar de todo. Te veía, adorable y hermosa, Riza, y bendecía tu casa. El Dios de paz implantó el amor en nuestros corazones, y durante muchas noches de verano nos estuvimos viendo en secreto y con misterio en los valles bañados por la luz de la luna; y cuando llegaba el amanecer, en este dulce escondrijo eludíamos su escrutinio, y aquí, incluso aquí, donde ahora te suplico de rodillas, nos entregábamos uno al otro y te hacía promesas. ¿Debo romperlas?

Riza lloró al recordar su amante las imágenes de horas felices.

-¡Nunca! -exclamó-. ¡Oh, nunca! Ya conoces, o pronto las conocerás, la fe y la resolución de alguien que se atreve a no ser tuya. ¡Lo nuestro era hablar de amor y de felicidad, mientras la guerra, el odio y la sangre hacían furor en torno! Las efímeras flores que nuestras manos esparcían eran pisoteadas en los mortíferos encuentros entre enemigos mortales. La mía a manos de tu padre; y poco importa saber si, como juró mi hermano, y tú negaste, tu mano fue o no la que asestó el golpe que lo destruyó. Tú ibas con los que lo mataron.

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!, jamás hubiese herido a tu padre, antes hubiese preferido morir yo que matarle porque sabía que me ganaría tu odio y eso no lo podía soportar-

No digas más, no más palabras: escucharte es una impiedad hacia los muertos sin reposo eterno. Vete, Roy; olvídame. A las órdenes de los militares que tanto odiabas tu carrera puede ser gloriosa; y algunas hermosas muchachas escucharán, como yo hice una vez, tus promesas, y serán felices por ello. ¡Adiós!. En la celda del claustro no olvidaré el mejor precepto: rezar por nuestros enemigos. ¡Adiós, Roy!

-Nada de lo que has dicho es lo que realmente sientes, puedes negártelo mil veces a ti misma pero no puedes engañarme a mí- Roy se aproximo logrando sujetarla y atraerla hacia su pecho pero Riza rápidamente logro soltarse y poner distancia entre ambos.

-¡Vete Roy!, ¡por favor solo vete!- el joven militar luego de dirigirle una ultima mirada triste se apresuro a huir por donde había llegada dejando a Riza sola y con el corazón destrozado.

Capitulo 3.

Riza se deslizó con premura del cenador: a paso rápido se abrió camino por el claro del bosque y se dirigió la casa. Una vez en la soledad de su propio cuarto, se entregó al brote de pesar que desgarraba su corazón como si fuera una tempestad; para ella era esta aflicción lo que borraba alegrías pasadas, haciendo que el remordimiento aplazase el recuerdo de la felicidad, y uniendo el amor y la culpa imaginada en una tan terrible asociación, como cuando un tirano encadena un cuerpo vivo a un cadáver. Súbitamente, un pensamiento afloró en su mente. Al principio lo rechazó por pueril y supersticioso; pero no lo ahuyentó. A toda prisa llamó a su amiga.

-Winry-dijo-, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez del lecho que esta junto al rió?

-¡Claro que lo he oído! -contestó Winry, asustada-. Nadie lo hizo desde que yo nací, salvo dos personas: una se cayó al rió y se ahogó; la otra, únicamente contempló la estrecha cama, y volvió a su casa sin decir palabra. Es un lugar atroz; y sin embargo se dice que los sueños que se tienen en ese lugar ayudan a solucionar cualquier problema.

Riza se asintió a su vez, añadiendo:

-En cuanto a mi vida ya nada me importa si la pierdo. ¡Dormiré en ese lecho mañana por la noche!

-¡Mi querida amiga! Tu abuelo llega mañana.

-Mayor razón para tomar una resolución. No es posible albergar en el corazón un sufrimiento tan intenso, sin que se encuentren remedios. Esperaba ser la que llevase la paz a nuestras casas; y si la tarea ha de ser para mí una corona de espinas, estoy segura de que será lo mejor. Mañana por la noche descansaré en el lecho junto al rió: y si, como he oído, los que han ya han partido aconsejan y guían a sus personas queridas en sueños, ellos me guiará; y, creyendo actuar según los dictados del corazón, me resignaré a lo peor.

-¿Aun no puedes olvidarte de Roy?

-No podría arrancarme jamás del corazón al único hombre que he amado, solo deseo saber si lo que haré es lo correcto.

El general Grumman venia desde ciudad Central hasta el este, y durmió esa noche en una posada , distante solamente unas pocas millas de su destino, Antes del amanecer, un joven militar fue introducido en su habitación. Tenía un aspecto serio, o, mejor aún, triste; y aunque era hermoso de facciones y de figura, parecía fatigado y macilento Permaneció silencioso en presencia de Grumman, quien, activo y alegre, volvió sus animados ojos hacia su huésped, diciendo gentilmente:

-¿Así que tropezaste con su obstinación, no Roy?

-La encontré resuelta sobre nuestro mutuo sufrimiento. ¡Ay, general! ¡No es, créeme, el menor de mis pesares que Riza sacrifique su propia felicidad, destrozando la mía!

-Y ¿crees que rechazará al gallardo militar que nosotros le presentemos?

-¡Oh, señor! ¡No pienso en eso! No puede ser. Mi corazón te agradece profundamente, muy profundamente, tu generosa condescendencia, Pero si no la ha podido persuadir la voz de su amante a solas, ni mis súplicas, cuando el recuerdo y la reclusión contribuyen al encanto, se resistirá incluso a las órdenes de su abuelo. Está decidida a entrar en un convento; y yo, si te place, me despediré ahora: de aquí en adelante seré solo fiel a la milicia.

-Roy -dijo el general-, conozco a mi nieta mejor que tú. No es con sumisión ni con lacrimosos lamentos como se la puede conquistar. La muerte de sus parientes naturalmente sentó muy mal al corazón de mi nieta; y, alimentando a solas su pesadumbre y su arrepentimiento, se imagina que el propio Cielo prohíbe vuestra unión. Deja que le llegue la voz del mundo, la voz del poder y la bondad terrenales, una ordenando y la otra suplicando, pero ambas encontrando respuesta en su propio corazón; y, por mí palabra ella será tuya. Deja nuestro plan tranquilo. Y ahora en marcha: la mañana se agota y el sol está alto.

El Rey llegó al palacio del Obispo, y se dirigió sin dilación a la misa de la catedral. Siguió un suntuoso almuerzo, y era ya por la tarde cuando el monarca atravesó la ciudad del Loira en dirección al lugar en donde estaba situado, un poco más alto que Nantes, el Castillo de Villeneuve. La joven Condesa lo recibió en la puerta. Enrique buscó en vano sus mejillas pálidas por el sufrimiento, o el aspecto


	2. Chapter 2

_**NA 1:** Esta historia es una adaptación del cuento de Mary Shelley que lleva el mismo nombre, por lo cual si alguien ha leído la historia y siente que es un pésima trabajó le pido disculpas de antemano._

_**NA 2:** Los personajes de Full metal no me pertenecen, eso todo el mundo lo sabe pero es necesario decirlo._

_**NA 3: **Todo lo anterior debería haber sido escrito en el primer capitulo pero por un error no lo fue._

**El Sueño.**

Capitulo 4:

El General llegó temprano a ciudad del Este, y se dirigió sin dilación a la estación militar. Siguió un suntuoso almuerzo, y era ya por la tarde cuando el General atravesó la ciudad en dirección al lugar en donde estaba situada la casa donde vivía su nieta. La joven lo recibió en la puerta. Grumman buscó en vano sus mejillas pálidas por el sufrimiento, o el aspecto de desesperación y abatimiento que esperaba encontrar. En su lugar, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sus modales eran animados, y su voz casi trémula. «No lo ama - pensó Grumman -o su corazón ya ha dado su consentimiento.»

Se preparó una colación para el recién llegado; y, después de algunas pequeñas vacilaciones a causa de la alegría de su semblante, le mencionó el nombre de Roy Mustang. Riza se sonrojó en lugar de palidecer, y replicó velozmente:

-Mañana, abuelo. Te pido un respiro sólo hasta mañana; entonces todo estará decidido. Mañana me consagraré a Dios o...

Parecía confusa, y el General, a la vez sorprendido y complacido, dijo:

-Entonces no odias al joven de Mustang; le perdonaste la sangre enemiga que corre por sus venas.

-Nos han enseñado que debemos perdonar, que debemos amar a nuestros enemigos -replicó Riza, ligeramente temblorosa.

-Por todos los cielos, que es una respuesta de la novicia favorablemente acogida -dijo el General, riendo-. ¿Qué? ¡Mi fiel servidor, coronel Mustang, disfrazado! Adelántate y agradece a la señorita por su amor.

Disfrazado de manera que nadie le reconociera, el militar había estado observando a sus espaldas, y contempló con infinita sorpresa el comportamiento y el semblante tranquilo de la joven. No pudo oír sus palabras, pero ¿era la misma que había visto temblando y sollozando la tarde anterior?, ¿la misma cuyo corazón estaba destrozado por la conflictiva pasión?, ¿la misma que vio los pálidos fantasmas de su padre y de su pariente interponerse entre ella y el amante a quien más adoraba en este mundo? Era un enigma difícil de resolver. La visita del General llegó al unísono con su impaciencia, y se precipitó. Estaba a sus pies, mientras ella, todavía abrumada por la pasión pese a la tranquilidad que asumía, profirió un grito al reconocerlo, y se desplomó al suelo sin sentido.

Todo era inimaginable. Incluso cuando entre su amiga Winry y su abuelo la devolvieron a la vida, siguió otro ataque y luego apasionados torrentes de lágrimas por lo que prefirieron que subiera a su habitación. El General, mientras, esperaba en el vestíbulo, mirando de reojo la medio consumida colación, y tarareando alguna canción en celebración de la tozudez de la mujer; no sabía cómo responder a la mirada de amarga desilusión y ansiedad de Mustang. Finalmente, Winry vino con una justificación.

-Riza no se siente bien como para bajar ahora. Mañana hablara con usted General, a la vez para solicitar su perdón y revelar su propósito.

-¡Mañana, otra vez mañana! ¿Hay previsto algún encanto para mañana, Winry? -dijo el General-. ¿Puedes explicarnos el enigma, preciosa? ¿Qué extraño enredo ocurrirá mañana, que todo depende de su advenimiento?

Winry se sonrojó, miró hacia abajo, y vaciló. Pero Grumman no era un novicio en el arte de atraerse con halagos a las damas para descubrir sus propósitos. Winry estaba además asustada por el plan de la Riza, quien todavía se obstinaba en llevarlo adelante; así que era muy fácil inducirla a traicionarlo. Dormir en el lecho junto al rió, descansar en un estrecho saliente por encima de los profundos rápidos del torrente, y, si como era lo más probable, el soñador sin suerte escapaba a todo eso, soportar las inquietantes visiones que ese turbador sueño pudiera producir al dictado del futuro, era una locura de la que, incluso Grumman, apenas podía creer capaz a ninguna mujer. Pero, ¿podía Riza, cuya belleza era tan sumamente espiritual, y a la cual él había oído constantemente elogiar su fortaleza de ánimo y sus talentos, podía ser tan extrañamente apasionada? ¿Puede tener la pasión semejantes caprichos? Como la muerte, nivelando incluso la aristocracia de las almas, y trayendo al noble y al campesino, al listo y al tonto, bajo la misma servidumbre. Era extraño. Sí, debía salirse con la suya. Que vacilase en su decisión era excesivo; y era de esperar que su nieta no tuviese una mala actuación. Podría ser, de otra manera, que su intención, disuadida mediante un sueño, estuviera influenciada por pensamientos despiertos. Alguna defensa habrá que oponer al más material de los peligros.

No hay sentimiento más atroz que el que invade a un débil corazón humano, inclinado a satisfacer sus ingobernables impulsos en contradicción con los dictados de la conciencia. Está dicho que los placeres prohibidos son los más agradables; así debe ser para las naturalezas rudas, para aquellos que aman la lucha, el combate y la contienda, que encuentran la felicidad en una riña y gozan con los conflictos pasionales. Pero el gentil temple de Riza era más suave y más dulce; y el amor y el deber contendían, abrumando y torturando su pobre corazón. Confiar su conducta a las inspiraciones de la religión, o de la superstición, si así se la puede llamar, es un bendito alivio. Los mismos peligros que amenazan su empresa le dan más sabor. Atreverse por su propio bien fue una bendición; la misma dificultad del camino que conducía al cumplimiento de sus deseos, complació su amor y, a la vez, distrajo sus pensamientos de la desesperación. Si se decretara que ella debería sacrificarlo todo, el riesgo de peligro, y aun de muerte, sería de insignificante importancia en comparación con la congoja, de la que siempre tendría su ración.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 5.

La noche amenaza tormenta; el violento viento sacudía los marcos de las ventanas, y los árboles agitaban sus descomunales y umbríos brazos, cual gigantes en fantástica danza y mortal pendencia. Riza y Winry, completamente solas, abandonaron la casa por la poterna y comenzaron a descender la colina. La luna no había salido todavía; y aunque el camino le era familiar a ambas, Winry se tambaleaba y temblaba, mientras que Riza bajaba con paso firme la empinada pendiente, arrastrando un poco su abrigo. Llegaron a orillas del río, donde una pequeña barca estaba amarrada, y, esperaba un hombre. Riza se introdujo en ella, y ayudó a su temerosa compañera, En pocos segundos estuvieron en mitad de la corriente. El cálido y tempestuoso viento equinoccial las arrastraba. Por primera vez desde que se puso de luto, un escalofrío de placer llenó el pecho de Riza; y ella acogió la emoción con doble regocijo. No puede ser, pensó, que el destino me prohíba amar a alguien tan valiente, tan generoso y tan bueno como Roy. Nunca podría amar a otro; moriré si me separan de él; y este corazón, estos miembros tan radiantemente vivos, ¿están ya predestinados a una tumba prematura? ¡Oh, no! La vida clama dentro de ellos. Viviré para amar. ¿No aman todas las cosas? Los vientos cuando susurran a las impetuosas aguas; las aguas cuando besan los márgenes floridos y se apresuran a mezclarse con el mar. El cielo y la tierra se sostienen y viven por y para el amor. Si su corazón había sido siempre un profundo, efusivo y desbordante manantial de verdaderos afectos, ¿se vería obligada Riza a taponarlo y cerrarlo definitivamente?

Estos pensamientos prometían sueños placenteros; y quizá por eso la muchacha, adepta a la creencia popular en el dios ciego, se entregó a ellos con más facilidad. Pero mientras estaba absorbida por suaves emociones, Winry la agarró del brazo.

-¡Riza, mira! -gritó-. Alguien viene, aunque todavía no se oyen muy cerca los remos. ¡Ahora que el cielo nos ampare! ¡Ojala estuviéramos en casa!

Un oscuro bote se deslizó junto a ellas. Cuatro hombres vestidos como militares, cubiertos con capas negras, manejaban los remos, que, como dijo Winry, no hacían demasiado ruido; otro iba sentado junto al timón: como el resto, iba cubierto con un manto oscuro, pero no llevaba gorra; y aunque ocultó su rostro, Riza reconoció a su amante.

-Roy -gritó en voz alta-. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Pero la figura del bote ni volvía la cabeza ni contestó, y rápidamente se perdió en las sombrías aguas.

¡Cómo cambió ahora el ensueño de la bella muchacha! El sueño había iniciado ya su prodigio, y formas sobrenaturales la rodeaban, mientras forzaba la vista por entre las tinieblas. Primero vio, y luego perdió, a la barca que la había asustado; y le pareció que iba en ella otra persona, portadora de los espíritus de los muertos; y su padre le hacía señales desde la orilla, y sus hermanos la desaprobaban.

Mientras tanto se acercaron al embarcadero. Su barca fue amarrada en una pequeña ensenada, y Riza tomó pie en la orilla. Temblaba, y casi se rindió a los ruegos de Winry por su regreso; hasta que la indiscreta muchacha mencionó los nombres del General y de Mustang, y habló de la respuesta que mañana se les daría. ¿Qué respuesta si ella se volvía atrás en su intento?

Riza corrió a lo largo del quebrado terreno que bordeaba el río hasta llegar a una colina que abruptamente surgía de. la corriente. Cerca había una pequeña capilla. Con dedos temblorosos, la joven extrajo la llave y abrió la puerta. Entraron. Estaba a oscuras, salvo una pequeña lámpara, tremulante al viento, que ofrecía una incierta luz frente a la puerta que conduciría hacia la respuesta a sus dudas o a la muerte segura. Las dos mujeres se arrodillaron y se despidieron; luego, se levantaron y Riza, con acento complaciente, dio las buenas noches a su amiga. Luego abrió una pequeña y baja puerta de acero. Conducía a una angosta caverna. Más allá se oía el rugido de las aguas.

-No debes seguirme, mí pobre Winry -dijo Riza-. Ni siquiera con el deseo: es una aventura para mí sola.

Fue extremadamente difícil dejar sola en la capilla a la temblorosa joven, que no tenía esperanza, ni miedo, ni amor, ni pena que la entretuviera. Pero por un lado, Winry estaba segura en un recinto sagrado. Mientras tanto, Riza seguía su camino a tientas en la oscuridad por el estrecho y tortuoso pasadizo. Finalmente, lo que parecía una luz oscureció por largo tiempo el juicio que se había manifestado en ella. Alcanzó una caverna abierta en la pendiente de la colina mirando hacia la impetuosa corriente de abajo. Contempló la noche. Las aguas del rió se daban prisa, cambiantes pero siempre lo mismo; los cielos estaban densamente velados por nubes, y el viento en los árboles era tan lúgubre y de tan mal agüero como si soplara alrededor de la tumba de un asesino. Riza se estremeció un poco, y miró por encima de su lecho, una estrecha repisa de tierra y una musgosa piedra al borde mismo del precipicio. Se quitó el abrigo (era una de las condiciones del prodigio); inclinó la cabeza, y se soltó la pinza de su cabello dorado; se descalzó; y así, completamente preparada para sufrir a lo sumo la escalofriante influencia de la fría noche, se extendió a lo largo sobre la estrecha cama, que apenas le proporcionaba espacio para el descanso, y por tanto, si se movía en sueños, podía precipitarse a las frías aguas de abajo.

Al principio creyó que ya nunca más volvería a dormirse. No sería muy extraño que la exposición al soplo del viento y su peligrosa posición le impidieran cerrar los párpados. Por fin, cayó en una ensoñación tan delicada y sosegante, que deseó velar; y luego, sus sentidos se aturdieron gradualmente. Estaba en el lecho junto al rió; el cual se precipitaba debajo, y el salvaje viento arrasaba. ¿Qué tipo de sueños le enviaría la santa? ¿La conduciría a la desesperación o le ofrecería su amparo para siempre?

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

_**Hola a todos, agradezco sinceramente a aquellos que hayan seguido esta historia, solo falta un capitulo, solo me gustaría que dejaran su opinión, ya sea mala o buena, así que espero reviws, ciao vale black**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 6.

Bajo la escarpada colina, sobre la oscura corriente, vigilaba otra persona, que temía a un millar de cosas y apenas se atrevía a tener esperanza. Su intención había sido preceder a la joven en su trayecto, pero cuando descubrió que se había demorado demasiado tiempo, con los remos silenciados y jadeante premura, se precipitó hacia la barca que contenía a Riza; y ni siquiera volvió la cabeza a su llamada, temeroso de incurrir en culpa ante ella, así como de sus órdenes de regresar. La había visto surgir del corredor, y se estremeció cuando ella se arrimó al precipicio. La vio seguir adelante, vestida de blanco como iba, y pudo advertir cómo se tumbaba en la repisa que sobresalía arriba. ¡Qué vigilia guardaron los amantes! Ella, entregada a pensamientos visionarios; y él, sabiendo -y el conocimiento conmovía su corazón con extraña emoción- que el amor, el amor por él, la había conducido a ese peligroso lecho; y que, mientras la rodeaban peligros del tipo que fueran, ella sólo vivía para la vocecita callada que susurraría a su corazón el sueño que iba a decidir su destino. Quizá ella durmiese, pero él veló y vigiló; y pasó la noche rezando, arrebatado por la esperanza y el miedo alternativamente, sentado en su bote, con los ojos fijos en la vestidura blanca de la durmiente de arriba.

La mañana. ¿Está la mañana forcejeando con las nubes? ¿Vendrá la mañana a despertarla? ¿Se habrá dormido? Y ¿qué sueños de bienestar o de infortunio habrán poblado su dormir? Roy se impacientaba cada vez más. Ordenó a sus compañeros que continuaran esperando, y él se arrojó al agua, intentando escalar el precipicio. En vano le advirtieron del peligro, y más aún, de la imposibilidad del empeño. Se pegó a la abrupta faz de la colina, y encontró puntos de apoyo donde parecía que no había. La ascensión no era, verdaderamente, muy elevada; los peligros de la cama e que descansaba la joven provienen de la posibilidad que tiene cualquiera que duerma en un lecho tan estrecho, de precipitarse a las aguas de abajo. Roy continuó afanándose en la ascensión de la pendiente, y finalmente alcanzó las raíces de un árbol que crecía cerca de la cima. Ayudado por sus ramas, consiguió posarse en el mismo borde de la repisa, cerca de la almohada sobre la que yacía la descubierta cabeza de su amada. Sus manos estaban recogidas sobre el pecho; su cabello dorado le caía alrededor de la garganta y soportaba su mejilla; su rostro estaba sereno: dormía con toda su inocencia y todo su desamparo; sus más frenéticas emociones estaban silenciadas, y su corazón palpitaba regularmente. Podía verle latir por la elevación de sus hermosas manos cruzadas sobre él. Ninguna estatua labrada en mármol de efigie monumental fue nunca la mitad de hermosa; y dentro de esta incomparable forma moraba un alma verdadera, tierna, sacrificada y afectuosa, como jamás templó pecho humano.

¡Con qué profunda pasión miraba fijamente Roy, concibiendo esperanzas de la placidez de su angelical semblante! Una sonrisa ceñía sus labios; y él también sonrió involuntariamente al percibir el feliz presagio. Súbitamente, sus mejillas se encendieron, su pecho palpitó, una lágrima se escabulló de sus claras pestañas, y entonces cayó un verdadero aguacero.

-¡No! -comenzó a gritar Riza-. ¡No morirá! ¡Desataré sus cadenas! ¡Lo salvaré!

La mano de Roy estaba allí. Cogió su ligera figura a punto de caerse de su peligroso lecho. Riza abrió los ojos y contempló a su amante, que había velado su fatal sueño, y la había salvado.

Winry también durmió bien, soñando y se sobrecogió por la mañana al descubrir que había despertado rodeada por una multitud. La pequeña y lúgubre capilla estaba adornada con tapices; el altar tenía cálices de oro; el sacerdote cantaba misa a una considerable formación de militares arrodillados. Winry vio que el General Grumman estaba también; y buscó con la mirada a otro, que no pudo encontrar, cuando la puerta de acero del corredor de la caverna se abrió, y salió de él Roy Mustang, delante de la hermosa Riza, que, con sus ropas blancas y su dorado cabello desgreñado, y un rostro en el que sonrisas y rubores contendían con emociones más profundas, se acercó al altar, y, arrodillándose con su amante, profirió los votos que los unirían para siempre.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Roy consiguiera de su ahora esposa el secreto de su sueño. Pese a la felicidad de que ahora gozaba, Riza había sufrido mucho al recordar con terror aquellos días en que pensó que el amor era un crimen, y que cada suceso conectado con ellos mostraba un aspecto atroz.

-Muchas visiones -dijo- tuvo ella aquella terrible noche. Vio en el Paraíso a los espíritus de su padre y de sus hermanos; contempló a Roy combatiendo victoriosamente entre los militares; lo volvió a contemplar en la corte de los militares, querido y favorecido; y a ella misma, lánguida en un claustro, de novia, agradecida de la vida por haberla colmado de felicidad, llorando en sus días tristes, hasta que, súbitamente, pensó en tierra pagana; en ella separada de Roy. Entró en un palacio y contempló a los enemigos celebrando su victoria. Luego, descendiendo a las mazmorras de abajo, tantearon su camino a través de húmedas bóvedas, y corredores bajos y enmohecidos, hasta una celda más oscura y espantosa que el resto. Sobre el suelo yacía una forma humana vestida con sucios harapos, el pelo en desorden y una barba salvaje y enmarañada. Sus mejillas estaban consumidas; sus ojos habían perdido el brillo; su figura era un simple esqueleto; sus descarnados huesos pendían flojamente de unas cadenas

-Y ¿fue mi aspecto en aquella atractiva situación, y mi vestimenta victoriosa lo que ablandó el duro corazón de Riza? -preguntó Gaspar, sonriendo por esta pintura de lo que nunca será.

-No te burles Roy -replicó Riza mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo-. Pues mi corazón me susurró que debía hacer eso. ¿Quién podría hacer volver la vida que mengua en tu pulso, restaurarla, sino la persona que la destruyó? Mi corazón nunca se apasionó tanto con el militar, cuando estaba vivo y feliz, como lo hizo con su consumida imagen yaciendo, en sus visiones nocturnas, a mis pies. Un velo cayó de mis ojos, la oscuridad se desvaneció ante mí. Me pareció entonces que sabía por vez primera lo que era la vida y la muerte. Me ordenaron creer que una vida feliz consistía en no ofender a los muertos; y sentí cuán inicua y cuán vana era esa falsa filosofía que colocaba a la virtud y al bien al lado del odio y la crueldad. Tú no morirías; rompería tus cadenas y te liberaría, y te ofrecería una vida consagrada al amor. Me precipité, y la muerte que desaprobaba en ti, presumiblemente habría sido mía (justo cuando por vez primera sentía el verdadero valor de la vida), pero tu brazo estaba allí para salvarme, y tu querida voz para rogarme que sea feliz por siempre jamás.

FIN

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Por fin el ultimo capitulo, espero realmente que les haya gustado esta adaptación, porque a mi la historia original me gusto mucho, gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de seguirla, un beso vale black


End file.
